


Labels

by RaeTheStar



Series: Hermitcraft Ships [9]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: M/M, We all need a lil more scarsuma in our lives, just these two being in love, thats the whole fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeTheStar/pseuds/RaeTheStar
Summary: Scar isn’t really sure what he and Xisuma are in a relationship sense, but he’s happy with it.
Relationships: Goodtimeswithscar/Xisumavoid
Series: Hermitcraft Ships [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734187
Comments: 10
Kudos: 109





	Labels

Scar wasn't entirely sure what he and Xisuma were, in a relationship sense. They both seemed to like each other based on how many kisses they exchanged daily; never on the lips, but anywhere else Scar could reach was fair game. His cheek, forehead, nose, neck, every time Scar kissed Xisuma it sent tingles down his spine. Xisuma wasn't as forthright with his kisses, but he would often like to hold hands or bump foreheads to show his affection. Despite this constant flirting, neither of them had really shown interest in taking it any further; at least not yet. Scar had to admit, he was absolutely smitten by Xisuma, but he knew the admin was more reserved than him, so for now, he was happy with what they had.

"Scar, did you hear me?"

Xisuma's voice broke through his thoughts, and he smiled instinctively. "No, sorry Zuma."

Xisuma chuckled, shaking his head. "You never listen, jeez. I was asking where you wanted to buy your concrete?"

"Right, sorry." Scar pecked X on the cheek in apology, grinning at the way Xisuma's eyes crinkled as he smiled. "I was thinking about visiting Impulse and Tango's shop so I can see their cool moving floor!"

Scar hid a snicker as he watched Xisuma's expression shift between confusion and disappointment, before settling on acceptance. "Right, sure thing."

Scar couldn't stand to see him like this for too long though; the sweet man took things far too personally and tended to be a crier. "Oh Xisuma, I was just joking! Of course we can go to your shop." He pressed another kiss to X's cheek, but Xisuma didn't react like Scar expected him to.

"It's okay, really. The floor is cool, let's go there today!" Xisuma laced his fingers between Scar's, offering a wide smile. This is why Scar loved this man; his unending respect. He was so patient, so understanding and willing to listen to the needs of others. The fact that he was willing to visit a rivaling shop simply because Scar suggested it made his insides flutter. He was tempted to kiss Xisuma right there in the commercial district, but the sounds of banging and shouting coming from said concrete shop distracted him. Scar and Xisuma shared a glance before stepping inside cautiously.

"Hey guys, sorry about the mess, I'm restocking at the moment!" Impulse greeted warmly as he kicked a shulker box closed.

Scar eyed the stacks of shulker boxes scattered across the floor. "No kidding! Looks like business has been good then?"

"It's been alright; Xisuma's shop has been stealing our sales lately!" Impulse teased.

"Can't say that I'm sorry friend," Xisuma winked.

"Whatever," Impulse rolled his eyes with a grin. He spun around to dump his armful of supplies into the chest at his feet, and Scar decided he was feeling brave today. He pecked Xisuma on the cheek quickly while Impulse's back was turned, but it did the job. Xisuma blinked in surprise, face flushing slightly. "You're looking warm X, you should take off your armor sometime! It is summer after all," Impulse suggested, scooping up another armful of concrete from the shulker.

"Right," Xisuma's voice cracked.

As soon as Impulse turned around again, Scar planted a kiss on the corner of his mouth, and Xisuma bluescreened. He attempted fruitlessly to cover the bright blush across his cheeks, and seemed torn between walking out and passing out. "Dude, are you okay?"

Xisuma stumbled back a step, shaking his head. "I need to go." He rushed out, Scar on his tail after shooting an apologetic glance at Impulse, who simply watched in confusion.

Catching up to Xisuma in the entrance of the town hall, Scar wrapped a hand around his waist with a grin. "How's it going?"

"Right in front of him? Really?" Xisuma squeaked.

"It wasn't too far was it? Sorry, I just thought it would be cute and funny-"

Scar was interrupted by Xisuma's lips on his, and he smiled into the kiss. Xisuma stepped forward, forcing Scar to step back until his back was flush against the wall. Scar broke the kiss with a giggle. "Looks like you're feeling brave too, hm?"

Xisuma opened his mouth, but hesitated, a soft blush spreading across his freckled cheeks. "I- I think I love you Scar. Is that too forward?"

Xisuma smiled bashfully, and Scar's heart soared. "Not at all." He pulled Xisuma down into another passionate kiss. He didn't know what he and Xisuma were, in a relationship sense, but he was perfectly happy with this.


End file.
